


Missing Piece

by WriterGurl1315



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterGurl1315/pseuds/WriterGurl1315
Summary: Kacey Phillips is an Omega defender for the Penn State Nittinay Lions. Shortly before her 20th Birthday she is invited to join the United States Women's National Team; which consists of some of the kost powerful alphas in the world. Will Kacey be able to work through her fear of alphas or will her padt ruin her future?





	1. The Unexpected Visitor

Kasey fidgeted nervously as she sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair as she watched her coach talk to an unknown woman. She felt her heart fill with dread. What if she was getting dumped again?! 

Before she could launch herself into a full-blown panic attack calming pheromones surrounded her. She turned and saw her best and only friend; Kat.

Kat pulled the shaking omega into her arms, even more grateful now than ever that she was a beta.

“Shh kiddo. It's going to be okay.” Kat tried to soothe her friend, her protective instincts coming out as she ran her hand through the tiny omega’s blonde hair, her heart breaking as the terrified blue eyes looked into her own green ones.

Kasey calmed a little as she felt the safety of being in Kat’s arms envelop her.

“What if I get kicked off the team? Where will I go?” Kasey whimpered shuddering at the thought of living on the streets where any alpha could hurt her.

“Hey, shh calm down little omega. Coach would be an idiot to cut you. You are not only the best defender on UNC but also in the NCAA. Any team would be lucky to have you. I just know you'll be on the National Team one day.” Kat said in a soothing voice as she continued to run her fingers through Kasey’s hair, the shaking calming a little.

“You think so?” The omega sniffled.

“I know so.” The beta smiled.

Kaset let out a tiny smile making Kat grin. “There's that smile! You crushed it at practice today! I was pretty sure you were going to kill me for a minute.” Kasey giggled at the forward’s mock scared face.

“Shut upppp. All you need to do is show your game face and people run the other way.” Kasey teased making both of the girls laugh quietly.

The omega and beta both shot up when they heard the door to their coach's office opening.

“Here we are. Kasey this is Jill Ellis, head coach for the senior national team. Jill, this is Kasey Phillips.”

The young omega looked at the omega coach shyly, wondering what the heck was going on.

“Hello Kasey, as Coach Jennifer said I am Jill Ellis. Our scouts have been watching your games and we were all very impressed. I came here to invite you to our January camp that starts next week.” Jill smiled, her English accent coming through strongly.

“Really?” Kasey squeaked, her mind going a mile a minute. Is she really ready for this? Not only was it the highest level but she would also constantly be around some of the world's most powerful alphas.

“Really.” Jill smiled gently, her motherly instincts kicking in. Neither coach knew the full circumstances that surrounded the small omega but they knew she feared alphas to the point where she would have major panic attacks. Jill felt her heart break at the fear and brokenness in Kasey’s eyes.

“If you say yes we would fly out tomorrow so we could get all the needed paperwork filed. I have a Team USA duffel for you and whatever you can't fit the federation will pay to ship to our facilities for you. All you have to do is say yes.”

Kasey was frozen. What should she do?? Yes this was her dream but she'd have to face her fears every day for it. Kasey wasn't sure she was strong enough.

“Hey.” Jill said gently, putting a hand on Kasey's shoulders and trying to act like she didn't notice how much the girl tensed at the unexpected contact.

“Nobody will hurt you, I promise.” The coach reassured, her gaze not leaving the panicked blue eyes.

“O… okay.” Kasey hesitantly agreed.  
The Beta coach smiled and slowly extended her hand for a handshake. The small omega reluctantly reached out and shook her now coach’s hand.

“Well why don't we stop at your place and pick up your stuff so we can head to LA to our facility.” Jill said gently, careful to keep her voice soft so as to not scare the jumpy omega.

Kacey looked at Kat and Kat looked to Jill. “Would it be okay if I tagged along and helped her pack and see her off at the airport?” She asked.

“Of course!” Jill smiled.

The beta forward threw her arm around Kacey. Kacey quietly followed the two betas, praying that she didn't make a big mistake.


	2. Minor Setback

Kat helped Kasey pack up the few belongings the omega had as the omega silently packs her sketch book, reading books and her headphones into her carry on bag.

Kat sighed as she finished packing the rest of the small omega that she views as a little sister’s clothes into the new US Soccer bag that Jill had given her.

“I know you're nervous little one but everything will be okay. You deserve this so much and you know coach and I would never let this happen if you were in danger.” She says softly, patting Kasey’s shoulder.

“O...okay.” Kacey agreed making Kat smile, her eyes filled with pride. 

All she could think of was the first time she saw the little omega curled up in the fetal position behind the locker room building repeating “Omega bad. Smells. Can't.” Kat’s heart broke and in that moment she would do anything for the tiny omega.

“Done.” Kacey said softly. Kat smiled softly and threw her arm around Kacey, allowing the omega to play with her brown locks as she pushed a few of Kasey’s blond locks out of her eyes.

Jill smiled as she straightened up from leaning against her rental car ass she saw the two young soccer players approaching. She was careful to follow Kasey’s coach’s advice and approached her slowly making sure she seemed non-threatening.

“All ready to go?” Jill asked, earning nods from both the omega and her beta protector. Jill made a mental note to make sure Kat was able to visit as she thought it may make the scared omega’s adjustment easier.

The two bettas and the omega loaded into the car and silently drove to the airport. Jill looked at the slightly green omega as they pulled into the airport parking lot, alpha pheromones circulating as Jill opened her car door.

The coach sighed sadly, cursing whatever alphas made the small girl so fearful. She knew it would be a challenge but she hoped just maybe her team could help the omega open up.

“Ready ladies?” Jill asked as she grabbed her bags from the back of the car.

“Yes coach.” Kat, the beta replied as. She gently helped Jill's new omega recruit out of the car and grabbed her 2 bags as well.

The party of 3 walked into the airport. Kat’s heart hurt as she felt Kasey tense in her arms as all of the different scents of the many travelers hit them, the alpha pheromones sticking out.

“Follow my breathing little one.” Kat coached expertly.

The omega nodded, her eyes wide as she gasped for air, the torrent of scents spinning her into a panic.

Jill watched this all happen, realizing that helping the young omega may be harder than she thought.


	3. Acceptance?

Kacey tried to still her racing heart as the plane landed in Orlando, where the famous US Soccer facility is located. She tried to distract herself with packing up her book and headphones into her small carry on bag.

As soon as the seatbelt sign blinked out Jill stood up and looked at the obviously struggling omega. The coach mentally made a note to have a staff meeting about how to best handle the new recruit so as to not cause her a breakdown.

"My mate will be waiting for us with a team van. Everyone is excited to meet you!" Jill said trying to get the omega defender to open up. She was rewarded with a tiny, bearly imperceptible smile.

Kasey followed her new coach silently, looking down at her feet and holding her breath to fight back the impending panic attack as all off the scents assaulted her.

The omega let out a shuddering breath after the duo had finally broken through the crowd and out the doors where the fresh air blissfully dulled the scents enough to allow Kasey to push back all of the memories.

“Welcome back love!!” a woman with blonde hair and an eye-crinkling smile called in a british accent.

Kasey relaxed a little at the calming scent of the beta. “You must be Kasey Phillips, I've heard a lot about you. You are going to be a great fit dear. I'm Dawn, Dawn Scott.” Kasey smiled a little as the fitness trainer grabbed her bags and put them in the trunk for her.

The omega sat in the backseat, her mind racing. She was about to take residence in the US Soccer facility where some of the most powerful alphas in the world are. Just the thought of that terrified her. She considered tucking and rolling out of the car but then I thought of my Grandma, of Kat and Coach Jennifer. 

They all believe that she could do this. So maybe just maybe, she thought, she can. Maybe this will actually be good for her in the long run.

She must have been trapped in her mind for longer than she thought because next thing she knew someone was gently shaking her shoulder. 

She shot up but let out a breath of relief upon seeing it was just Jill.

“We're here dear. Now your former coach did make me aware that being around large groups, particularly alphas is really hard for you unless it's in a game setting?” Jill asked.

“Yeah.” Kasey hung her head in shame. 

“Hey it's okay. This team is unlike any other. It's more like a family. We are all here for you. If it ever gets too much during Team Bonding activities and such just dick out okay? All we ask is that you try since you are going to he around everyone most of the time.” Dawn said sweetly,

Kasey barely refrained from dropping her jaw. They were really this accepting if everything?

Maybe this won't be so bad after all. She thought as she walled between the beta mate coaches into the US Soccer facility.


	4. Meeting the Team

All of the girls of the National Team sat in the meeting room impatiently. The morning meeting was supposed to start 10 minutes ago but their coaches are nowhere to be seen.

"What now?" Kelley O'Hara whined looking at Captain Christie Rampone as Kelley's mate; Hope Solo ran her fingers through the hyper omega's brown hair to hopefully calm her.

"We wait." Christie sighed. She wanted to leave as much as the next person and maybe cuddle with her mate Carli Lloyd but she knew Jill would have messaged her or Abby if the meeting was canceled.

"Ugh I could be sleeping" Moe groaned hiding her face in her mate's shoulder as Meghan stroked her omega's back, knowing that she was still feeling under the weather.

Before anyone else could say anything the doors burst open and Coach Jill and Dawn walked in looking excited but also apprehensive. 

Pinoe was about to ask what was going on when HAO saw another pair of legs hiding behind the coaches. She took a deep breath and could tell there was a new omega.

"Wait we get a new recruit?!" The omega veteran asked excitedly causing conversation to get very loud in the room.

It had been ages since they had added a new recruit to the team. 

"What position does she play?!" Moe asked excitedly, happy to finally have someone else be the new girl and to have another friend close to her age.

"She can play both outside back and center back. She's 20 years old and an omega and I expect all of you to welcome her warmly." Coach Jill said leveling her team with a glare.

"Anyway, this is Kasey Phillips. Your new teammate." Dawn smiled, gently leading the small omega from behind her so the team could see her.

Moe grinned, finally she wasn't the youngest any more!! 

"Hi! I'm Moe!! Welcome to the team!" The omega midfielder cheered.

Kasey felt anxiety start to overwhelm her as all of the eyes were on her. She fought to try to get out words, wanting to show her new teammate she appreciated her being welcoming but the overwhelming scents sent her into a tailspin. All she could manage was to send Moe a small smile and a wave.

The team eyed the newcomer as she smiled slightly and waved but otherwise said nothing. Some of the older players noticed she wouldn't look at anyone directly.

Many of the players including Tobin and Moe brushed it off as the newbie being nervous.

Other players; such as Carli Lloyd and Abby Wambach, who were already skeptical about taking on a new player during an Olympic and World Cup cycle wondered if the omega really was a team player or if she was one of those young players who thought they were too good to acknowledge their teammates.

Both Jill and Dawn could sense the tension rising in the room and could smell the anxious and angry pheremones starting to circulate.

Jill clapped her hands, hoping to ease the tensions before it sent Kasey into a panic attack."Well ladies seeing as we have the Olympic Qualifying tournament coming up next month why don't we get to work? Let's head to the field and get a good training in. I'd like to get a scrimmage going at the end to see some new combinations with our new player."

Everyone nodded and Kasey breathed a little easier now that the attention was no longer on her.  All of the girls quickly changed in the locker room, and Kasey tried to go as quickly as possible, wanting to get out of the enclosed area. She was the first one out of the locker room and as soon as the door shut behind her, Alex Morgan spoke up.

"Okay I'm sorry but what is the newbie's problem?" She scoffed as she carefully made her pink pre-wrap headband. 

"Hey cut her some slack. It's her first day with a new team, you weren't miss social butterfly at first either Al." Tobin said as she juggled with the soccer ball, waiting for Christen Press, her mate, to be ready. 

Alex rolled her eyes at the chill midfielder also known as her best friend. This was serious! How could they hope to qualify for the Olympics if the newbie was too stuck up to talk to or even make eye contact with anyone?!

Before Alex could argue further CAP spoke up. "Alright ladies let's start heading out there for warm ups." Alex sighed as she adjusted her headband. 

"Hey are you okay?" A soft voice asked from behind the new omega making her jump. 

Kasey turned to see a concerned looking Amy Rodriguez.  Kasey nodded shyly at the older omega,  trying not to visibly shake. 

Amy smiled kindly at her.  She could tell  the young omega was scared.  As long as she wasn't  a jerk and played well Amy liked her just fine.

"You'll  be fine kiddo.  You got this." Amy said before she turned around,  sensing the rest of the team coming. 

Amy headed over to her mate Lauren as she talked to Tobin and Christen. 

"Alright ladies!  Find a partner and warm up!  I expect to see great effort  today!"

Kasey was grateful when Amy walked over with a kind smile. "Do you mind being my partner? Alex stole mine. " the older omega pouted,  getting a small smile and a nod from Kacey.

Kacey smiled as the older one made another dumb joke, obviously trying to make her feel more at ease.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all." The young omega thought.

She was brought out of her reverie as she walked into a solid mass as she was making her way to her water bottle during their short break.

"Watch where you're going rookie." An intimidating Alex Morgan barked making Kacey go pale.

Spoke too soon. She thought glumly as she watched the rest of the team laugh and smile with each other as she stood alone, fear enveloping her.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn watched the events unfold and looked to her mate with a grimace. “Can’t we say something?” She asked, her heart breaking as she saw the young defender standing alone, looking terrified after the alpha that is Alex Morgan left her.

Jill sighed and shook her head. “We can’t say anything. It’s not our story to tell. Besides, I think that may make it worse on her if suddenly everyone knows the little bit of her story that we know.”

Dawn sighed, knowing Jill was right. Kasey kept up with the drills, grateful to be back to playing soccer. It was the one time in her life that fear didn’t rule her mind. The entire team saw the change in the young omega. Christie Pearce couldn’t hide the smile on face when she saw the young defender finally relax. 

Kasey lined up for the Beep Test, nervous as she could tell people were expecting her to fail. She could feel Alex Morgan’s glare burning a hole in the side of her face so she focused on keeping calm and focusing on running. 

As soon as the test started Kasey felt everything else melt away. Running was freeing to her. There were no labels, nothing to fear, just moving, enjoying the wind against her. She was startled by loud cheers and became aware of her surroundings again. She passed the line before the beep and saw that only Alex, HAO, Kelley and herself were left.

Kacey was proud of herself as she kept going until her, Kelley and HAO all missed the beep on the same level, Kelley and HAO both patted her shoulders as they all headed toward the water cooler panting. Kasey tensed, but smiled at the omega defender and Beta midfielder.

HAO and Kelley looked at each other, noticing the younger omega tense, but they brushed it off as they grabbed their bottles of water. Kelley smiled as her alpha mate Hope patted her on the back. 

“Great job squirrel.” Her mate said, making Kelley grin.

Kacey backed up quickly as the alpha goalkeeper got closer. Hope noticed the rookie backup but brushed it off. She knew that she was intimidating, especially to younger omegas. Moe would still shrink back occasionally. The goalkeeper shot the rookie omega a smile she hoped was reassuring as she threw her arm around her mate. “Good job rookie.” Hope said softly, careful to not intimidate the small omega further.

Hope was rewarded with a small smile and a nod of thanks. Hope accepted that, remembering how quiet even she was her first week or so on the team. Jill blew the whistle and Kacey jumped at the sound, and the sudden hand on her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath. Instead of feeling pain or anything she just heard a soft voice calling her name. 

Kacey’s eyes shot open and she was met with the concerned eyes of Christie rampone. Something about the look in her eyes made Kacey relax more than usual. “Are you okay?” Christie asked. Kacey nodded “Yeah, just..” The young omega didn’t know how to describe the fear she always dealt with that could be crushing, the flashbacks and nightmares that plagued her. How she could already feel her anxiety shooting up because of all of the strong alphas on the team. “Overwhelmed?” Christie offered with a gentle smile. 

“Yeah.” Kasey answered, wishing it was that simple. “Don't worry kid, it happens to the best of us. You should have seen your friend Alex when she was first called up. She was quiet as a mouse and so jumpy. You’ll get through it,” Christie said with a little smile, patting her shoulder. 

Kacey tensed a bit but if Christie noticed she didn’t say anything. The team went back to practicing and the team, albeit some begrudgingly, were all very impressed with the skill of the young omega defender. Alex Morgan grumbled as the Omega defender yet again stole the ball and cleared it when she was making an attempt to shoot on Ashlyn. 

The omega tripped on a patch of turf that was torn up and fell into the Alpha. Kasey immediately stiffened as the already frustrated alpha let out a growl, making the omega cower. Kasey froze, overcome with panic and flashbacks. 

Kacey tried to fight back the screams that reverberated through her skull like bee-stings as more of the team gathered around her. Kasey looked back at Alex who was talking to Tobin and Christen, seemingly calmer. 

Alex offered her a hand. I cowered a little, but I didn’t want to make her more mad. I shakingly grabbed her hand not daring to look in her eyes.

“Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.” Alex said under quite a fear glares, including her alpha and Omega mate.

Kacey fought for words knowing how amgy they got when she didn't answer. “It's okay.” She whispered, barely audible.

Kacey nearly cried in relief when Jill blew her whistle shortly after that incident. “Great job ladies! I want you all to shower up when we get back to the hotel and then we have team bonding: the classic game night.” The beta coach smiled as all the girls cheered.

The omega froze, dread creeping up. She had to do this, she knew this and yet she was terrified. All she wanted to do was cry and call Kat to pick her up but she didn't want to disappoint the only person who was there for her.

Jill threw her arm around her normally talkative mate as they waited for the team to gather in the conference room for game night.

“What's wrong love?” The head coach asked, rubbing her mate's back.

“I'm just worried about her. We don't even know why she's so scared all the time but it's obviously terrible. What if something happens?” The beta trainer fretted.

“If it does the team will be there for her Sven if it doesn't seem like it now.” The coach said confidently, though she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince her mate or herself.

“I hope so.” Dawn sighed as the team started to pile in, the small omega walking in behind everyone, almost shrunk in on herself.

“Let the games begin.” The omega thought with dread.


	6. Team Bonding

The room was loud with mirth as the team cracked open the normally banned pizza boxes, waters and gatorades being thrown across the room as all of the board games were getting set up. 

Ashlyn Harris saw that the small omega still didn’t eat anything and was curled up on one of the many bean bag chairs in the corner, not meeting anyone’s eyes.. She wasn’t sure what to think. Alex was one of her best friends and had made it known that she thought that the omega was a self-absorbed kid who would mess up the team’s dynamic. But Ashlyn just saw a shy, scared omega that made her want to protect her. Just like she protected her omega mate. She felt oddly drawn to her but pushed away that thought.

Before she could ask her Omega mate what she thought she saw her carrying 2 plates toward the small omega. 

Ash shook her head with a smile on her face. Leave it to Ali to always know what to do. Ash had noticed that the small omega was very nervous around alphas so she approached her omega mate and the small omega very cautiously.

“Well you did great today! Now comes the hard part, surviving the game night.” Ashlyn joked, keeping her voice quiet and nonthreatening. Despite her efforts, the small omega jumped, making Ashlyn feel terrible. Ali sent her mate a soothing smile as she gently rubbed the small omega’s back.

“It’s okay Kacey, Ash won’t hurt you, you’re safe here.” Ali said softly. Ash looked at her mate in awe as she witnessed the small omega relaxed more than she’s seen her since she arrived.

“Well as you now know, my name is Ashlyn, I’m a keeper here, it’s nice to meet you, I think you’ll make a big impact on the team.” Ashlyn smiled.

Kacey smiled slightly, shocked at her own actions. She’s still scared, but something about these two put her at ease. Kacey tries to push the feeling away, knowing it was a trap. Before the small omega could do or say anything there was a loud whistle and everyone turned to the front of the room to see Abby, Christie and Boxxy standing there, Abby’s fingers still to her lips as she continued until everyone (namely Pinoe and Kelley) went quiet.

“Okay ladies.” Boxxy clapped her hands, making Kacey flinch a little. “You know how this goes, there’s different board games set up, and a few video games going, keep the bickering at a minimum please.” Abby continued, eyeing Alex Morgan, Pinoe, Kling and Kelley, making the 4 scoff, and everyone else laugh, knowing those 4 were the sorest losers. 

“Anyway this is just a time to have fun and talk to each other again. Have fun ladies!” Christie smiled.

Kacey watched as all of her new teammates raced each other to get to certain games, playful arguing already starting. Kacey stayed in the corner watching until she felt a light tapping on her shoulder. She shot up, on full alert again. Instead of seeing the stars of her nightmares like she half expected to, she saw Becky standing there, a small smile on her face. Kacey breathed a sigh of relief; the omega veteran was one of the 4 people that she kind of felt comfortable around; well less scared anyway. Kacey had been glad to be put in a group for drills with Becky and Christie; the two veterans were almost... mothery, something the small omega was not used to.

“Hey kid, I was just wondering if you’d like to play some video games with Alyssa, HAO and I.” The small omega wasn’t too worried about the beta midfielder, but she was kind of scared of the alpha keeper. However she could feel the glares of Abby, Carli, Alex, and even some others since she was not bonding like she was supposed to.

“I've ugh never really played before.” The small omega fidgeted nervously. Becky just smiled, feeling oddly protective of the small omega.

“That's fine, we're playing in pairs. How about we show them that defenders rule?” Becky winked making Kacey smile shyly. “Ok.” The small omega whispered taking the offered hand and following the veteran to the couch, sitting in between her and Heather, trying to smile back at the quiet alpha goalkeeper.

Becky and Alyssa were just finishing up showing me how to use power ups in Mario Kart when there was a scraping of chairs.

I jumped and tensed when I saw it was Alex and Tobin, the 2 alphas glaring at each other. “You cheated!!!” Alex shouted, Allie, her mate, unable to calm her down. “I did not! It's not my fault I'm better at Monopoly Deal than you!” The normally chill alpha defended.

The shouting brought the memories back to Kacey, her shaking going unnoticed as everyone tried to calm the two, rolling their eyes since this happens EVERY game night with those two. But as soon as the 2 bickering started pumping out their pheromones. The young omega found herself running away, locking herself in her room and hiding under her bed, rocking back and forth as she pleaded for mercy.

“If you two don't stop now you will be running until you puke.” Abby threatened after 15 minutes of anything else failing to end the bickering between the alpha forward and the alpha midfielder.

“Fiiine.” The alpha midfielder relented. “Jenga?” She offered, the competitive glint quickly taking over the pout.

“You're on Heath!!!” Alex Morgan grinned. The rest of the team groaned good-naturedly.   
Those 2 always made game nights interesting that’s for sure. Christie Rampone thought as she looked for her mate, hugging Carli as she settled next to the midfielder who was playing trivial pursuit with Hope. 

“Has anyone seen the rookie?” Kelley asked, holding a plate of contraband cookies that she must have saved for her. 

“She was here..” Becky said softly. Everyone surveyed the room, confirming that the rookie was no longer in the room.

“I told you she was going to ruin the team dynamic.” Alex snapped, taking one of the cookies from a pouting Kelley O’Hara.

Becky, Christie, Ashlyn and Ali sighed. They want to believe the best in this rookie but she just broke one of the sacred rules of the team; to never skip out on team bonding time. The four traded glances, looking up to see the rest of the group grumbling.

Well the training tomorrow is going to be a lot more interesting. Christie thought darkly.


	7. Team Meeting Disaster

The end of the first week of camp was drawing to a near and tensions were high. Both Dawn and Jill sighed, the divide between Kacey and the rest of the team had been widening over the week, and every attempt by the two coaches to try to make it better seemed to drive them even further apart. 

To make things even worse the young omega has not said a word since the first night. Jill sighed, remembering their meeting with the young omega the evening before.

“See us after practice.” Jill said to the small omega, trying not to sigh at the omega’s flich and lack of words as she merely nodded, quickly going back to her water bottle and standing by herself, giving the rest of the team a wide berth.

“It’s about time.” Abby said under her breath. Jill knew that the team was getting more and more angry about the situation. Jill can’t say she blamed them all that much, especially since none of them really knew the situation. Heck even Jill didn’t really know what was going on. 

All she did know was that Kacey has left every meeting and team bonding activity not very long after they had started. What made the team even more frustrated is that she wasn’t getting heck about it from Jill or Dawn. The few times one of them had been late or slept through meeting or team bonding activity they had ran until they puked and then some. 

Dawn sighed as she watched. A majority of the team had taken to making drills and scrimmages even harder for the young omega, Dawn flinched as she saw Alex make a hard challenge, the young omega staying down for a few minutes. The few team members who didn’t partake in this, namely Ashlyn, Becky, Ali, Amy, Lauren, Christie, Alyssa, and Heather just steered clear of the young defender, as every attempt they’ve made to contact her was only rewarded with silence from the young rookie and scorn from the rest of the team.

“We're going to do the right thing. You know the team has a right to know and maybe some of them can help her. Obviously this is more serious than we thought.” Jill soothed her mate.

“I know. I just wish we could do more now.” Dawn sighed.

Jill nodded and watched as the small one a took another hit. “Okay that's it ladies. Shower up, and tomorrow we have a team meeting and everyone must be there on time at 2pm other than that it's a free day.” Jill called out.

Dawn sighed.

Kacey closed her eyes, trying to fight down the raw fear and panic that had been threatening to overtake her since she had stepped foot in the facility. The young omega had mastered pushing down her pheromones as a defense mechanism as allowing her fear to be palpable had made the pain so much worse for her in the past.

The young omega shook her head just as one of her teammates bumped her shoulder again. She sighed, knowing it was her fault. She couldn’t blame the team for being frustrated since she really wasn’t being a team player, and she couldn’t even bring herself to stay in the same room with all the pheromones, the memories becoming too much. She was lucky she didn’t have a roommate for now or she would have woken them up with all of her nightmares.

“This way Kacey.” Dawn said quietly as Kacey followed the two coached to their office. The young omega silently sat down across from the coachesl staring at the ground.

“We wanted to meet with you to address some concerns that have been brought up.” Dawn said gently.

“The team has noticed that you have been leaving meetings and team bonding early. We will not penalize you at this point as from what we know of your history, however we have decided that it is necessary to have a meeting with the team tomorrow to discuss this.” Jill said, wishing they knew more so maybe they could actually help the small omega.

“We have decided that though we can not penalize you for leaving meetings and team bonding, it is not fair to leave the team in the dark about why. We think it would be helpful for the team dynamic and hopefully the team will be able to help you down the road, if they all know what we know about your past and anxiety.”

The small omega shot up slightly, she wasn’t sure how to feel about this. Jill and Dawn were only the third and fourth person who know anything about her anxiety, but there’s only one person who knows everything and that is Kat, and that took over 2 years and countless struggles and breakdowns.

The small omega nodded, but internally prepared for a disaster.

Kacey sat curled up in a ball on her bed in her assigned room, rocking back and forth slightly, her wavy blonde hair hiding her face. The omega jumped as her phone went off. The omega smiled slightly when she saw it was from Kat. 

“Hey kiddo, sorry I’ve been busy; but how about a skype date tomorrow. I miss you, and I know you’re crushing it!” The small omega let a few tears out at the message. She missed the one person who knew her, and knew how to calm her down. 

Before she could just pack her stuff and run there was a banging on her door. “Meeting in 10 rookie. Don’t be late!” The powerful voice of Abby Wambach shouted. Kacey took a deep breath trying her best to control herself so she doesn’t let her fear get so bad that it’s noticeable in her pheromones. She remembers how that made them more mad. Kacey shuddered and tried to push back the memories.

The small omega shakingly walked toward the conference room. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she's been able to keep her fears and nightmares from the team this long.

Kacey then pushed the door open. She tried to stop her knees from shaking when the whole team glared at her.

“About time.” Abby muttered, Christie elbowed the alpha forward but the rookie had already heard her and sank more into herself.

“So.. we called this meeting to address concerns about your new rookie teammate.” Jill said nervously.

“So you’re finally going to give her some consequences?!” Alex Morgan asked glowering at the omega who was slumped in her chair.

“Well actually we wanted to explain her behavior.” Dawn said but was cut off by Abby, Carli, Alex, Hope and Pinoe shooting up angrily. 

“Are you serious?! One time you made Kelley ran until she puked because she was 5 minutes late to a meeting because she was starting to get sick!” Hope growled.

“Yeah the rookie has ducked out on EVERY team bonding experience and meeting and yet NOTHING has been done.” Abby roared, her anger exploding.

Before anyone could say anything there was a weird strangled scream and the door slammed shut. The team looked around and groaned, Carli stomping out after the omega mumbling under her breath “This ends now.”

The alpha stomped through the winding halls, fuming. The Olympics were only a few months away ad this rookie was.. Before Carli could continue her mental rant she heard some weird sounds around the corner. She furrowed her brow. The security in the facility was too tight for anyone to break in..

Carli rounded the corner and stopped in shock at what she saw. The rookie was curled into a ball rocking back and forth as she cried so hard she was gasping for breath.

As Carli moved closer she nearly choked on the thick pheromones of fear and panic that the rookie omega was giving off. Was this why she kept leaving? Is this what happened every time after meetings and team bonding.

Carli walked closer and slowly released calming pheromones. However the alpha pheromones that normally make omegas feel protected set the Omega off as Carli tried to put her arm on her shoulder. Kacey backed up into the wall, screaming hysterically. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't hurt me. Omega bad. I'm sorry!” The omega gasped suddenly not getting enough air.

The alpha midfielder started to panic. She needed to get her calmed down before she passed out.

Carli took off running toward the meeting room, resolving to help the Omega somehow from now on. She felt obligated because she had treated the rookie omega so badly.

Carli burst into the conference room, disrupting whatever chaos had been occurring. “We need help. Kacey is having a panic attack and can't breathe. But she's terrified of Alphas.” Carli rushed out all in one breath.  
The team all trade looks, all of them getting a sinking feeling as they realized they judged and pushed away their young teammate instead of helping her.

Everyone turned to Christie who had an almost scary protective look in her eyes. “ Okay Alphas stay here, we don't want to overwhelm her, so Becky, Ali and Moe with me. The rest of you figure out a game plan to fix this mess.” Christie mostly directed the last part at Abby, and Alex who had been the hardest on the rookie.

The two alphas looked down in shame. Christie didn't waste time running down the halls, following the fearful and panicky pheromones, Ali, Moe and Becky on her tail.


	8. Game Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry it took me so long, school was so hectic but I passed everything!! I'll hopefully be able to update more often this summer! Comment anything you'd like to see, any feedback is appreciated!

Ali nearly cried when she saw the young omega turning blue, barely gasping for air, the heart-wrenching sound of her sobs louder than anything she has ever heard. 

Ali felt her heart breaking. She felt this weird connection to the Omega and knew from their conversations that her Alpha mate did too. Though what the heck it meant neither her nor Ashlyn were sure yet but one thing she was sure of was that she was going to protect this little omega.

She was broken out of her reverie when Mama Bear Christie came out and she was hip-checked out of the way, the captain was apparently unimpressed with Ali’s frozen state. The small omega whimpered as she felt herself being lifted into strong arms.

“No hurt.” Kacey cried curling her arms around herself protectively, unable to string together coherent sentences in her state of panic.

“Shh little omega I’ve got you. Nobody is going to hurt you. Moe here is just going to get us a blanket, Becky is going to get us something to drink and Ali’s going to sit with us.” Christie soothed the small omega, talking to her as if she was talking to a scared pup. 

Christie eyed the other omegas, which was enough to unfreeze the two of them, Moe running to her room on the other side of the facility for her fuzzy blanket, Becky running off to get some Gatorade from the training room and Ali sitting next to the oldest omega, who had a shaking Kacey still in her lap, but now clutching the motherly omega like a she was a lifeline.

Christie let put a soothing purr as both her and Ali slowly let out calming pheromones, being careful not to overwhelm the already upset omega. Ali started to gently run her fingers through Kacey’s hair as Christie continued to rub the young omega’s back and murmur into her ear that she was safe. 

The small omega was so scared as she faced the flashbacks that haunt her everyday, though she tries so hard to avoid them, wishing she could just be normal, that she could be happy.

Kacey went stick still as the two pairs of arms closed around her, waiting for the pain that she had been so accustomed to. However all she felt was warmth as two comforting auras surrounded her, soothing omega pheromones relaxing her slightly.

Kacey’s eyes drooped as she felt safe in Christie’s arms as her and Ali muttered soothing words to her as Christie rubbed her back and Ali played with her hair. She made a sound of content when she felt a warm blanket settle over her, she heard soft chuckles as she nuzzled into the blanket.

“Sorry I took so long.” Moe panted. “You know how JJ can be, the room is a mess!” The young omega whined slightly making Christie laugh gently, Ali was in her own little world watching Kacey as the young omega finally succumbed to an exhausted slumber. Christie looked at the pair with a raised eyebrow, This isn’t the first time she’s seen Ali, or even her alpha mate looking at the young omega like that. The veteran defender decided to remain silent on the subject for now.

Shortly after the omega fell asleep Becky came back, carrying a water bottle carrier of bottles of gatorade. “Sorry, I couldn’t find Dawn so I had to pick the lock.” 

“Didn’t know you had a bad side Broon.” Moe joked making the older omegas roll their eyes and laugh, Becky ruffling Moe’s hair. Once they settled down Moe looked at Christie with tears in her eyes. “What do we do now? How do we help her?”

Christie sighed as she smoothed out kacey’s hair. “The best we can do is be supportive, make her feel safe here. Maybe eventually she’ll trust us enough to tell us what happened in her past that caused this.”

Ali sighed, finally looking up from the small omega. “We need to start with changing roommates so that she’s not alone. Then maybe we could divide team bonding so that it’s not so many of us at a time and then gradually add more?”

Christie smiled, proud of the younger omega. “I think you’re right warrior. Don’t worry, we’ll help her.”

“How about we go somewhere more comfortable?” Becky said softly. “That’s not a bad idea. Moe is it okay if we go to your and JJ’s room? That way it’s only omega pheromones in the air.” Christie asked as Ali helped her to get up without jostling the sleeping omega.

The three omegas heart broke when Kacey whimpered slightly at the movement and clutched Christie tighter in her sleep, the older omega defender starting to purr soothingly, which seemed to help the rookie.

The group of omegas walked quietly, not wanting to disturb Kacey, who had finally settled down in Christie’s arms and looked more peaceful than anyone on the team has ever seen her. Moe swiped her keycard in the door to the room she shared with Julie. Moe picked up her stuffed monkey that she had kicked onto the floor in her sleep with a slight blush. She could never travel without her blanket or stuffed animal.

Christie gently set the omega down, looking at Ali, she knew the omega would not want to leave Kacey. “Broon and I are going to go fill in the rest of the team and draw up a game plan. You two stay here and watch over our little omega okay?”

Ali and Moe both nodded, protectively curling around the small omega, Moe carefully wrapping her prized blanket around the three of them.

Christie couldn’t help but smile slightly at the scene before Becky and her left the room and began to walk back to the conference room.


End file.
